youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik ( ), aka Eggman or Robuttnik, is a fat failure at life with big dreams and little success. To be a happy man and conquer the entire world, he would have to eliminate one hedgehog. He is one of the most iconic characters in YouTube Poop alongside the likes of King Harkinian. History He and his twin brother Neo Cortex were born only to a mother, marking the second virgin pregnancy in recorded history. He was placed in a nursery under a nanny's care, only to overthrow the nanny in a military coup d'état. At the age of four, Robotnik visited his grandfather Professor Gerald aboard the space colony Ark, which led Robotnik with desire to became a famous and well-loved scientist like him. For the first time ever, he felt the need to be compassionate with others. Soon after, Momma Robotnik abandoned both of her children for being oddly deformed, leaving them in the hands of apes in the jungle. This actually turned out to be pretty fortunate for both of them since Momma Robotnik was far more abusive than any of the apes. Robotnik and Cortex soon enrolled in James K. Polk High School, but Cortex was the only one getting laid between the two of them. This made Robontik very jealous. Robotnik graduated a year early whereas Cortex was held back twice (once in the fourth year and once in the final and seventh year). It was after this that Cortex proved to be a massive failure. He eventually had his DNA copied by Giygas, thus gaining a demonic head clone called Pingiygas. Personal life Like Gaston, he ate four dozen eggs every morning, but this resulted in morbid obesity. This is how he one day got the nickname "Eggman." Robotnik used to live in a fortress/laboratory on the top of a dangerously steep hill, that very easy to spot despite constant relocating as it is decorated with a large golden statue of him. He lived with his robot assistants Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. He still harasses Sonic the Hedgehog from time to time, but, for the most part, he leaves this up to his future self. Career Pingas Empire Before he was born, there was a race like Robotnik named Robians who were created by the Gods of YTP. However they developed a twisted mind and began a war which they won at banning the gods to a far far galaxy and controlled the world ruling for a while called the Pingas Empire, but nowadays they are extinct...or is it? Right after the end of the Mobian-Overlander War, Dr. Robotnik saw a weak spot in the Mobian government and took over the country. He then turned Mobius into the Pingas Empire, a totalitarian state. Many people revolted, and thus FFARP ('F'reedom 'F'ighters 'A'gainst 'R'obotnik's 'P'ingas) was born. Robotnik would eventually plan many attacks against Koridai and Mobius and kill Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen in the process. Fortunately, Robotnik got defeated in the last battle and the Mobians took over Pingas Empire turning it into Cuba Eventually, FFARP won. Robotnik was then exiled from Mobius, where he decided to take an epic undersea adventure. Mobius was glad to get rid of him. Discovery of the Fourth Dimension During an epic undersea adventure, Robotnik somehow found himself in the Fourth Dimension. Things were very distorted and nightmarish due to the incomprehensible overhaul of physics. Although Robotnik does not remember how he got in, he claimed he escaped by taking a heavy dose of steroids. Robotnik lead many research experiments, knowing that he could become very wealthy. However, no progress has been made, and people are beginning to wonder if Robotnik was really in the Fourth Dimension, or if he was just high on mushrooms. Express and Emporium Robotnik is the owner of Robotnik's Emporium, a facility that manufactures bombs, missiles, and various other weapons for paying clients such as Bowser. He also owns a rail company named Robotnik Express, which he originally founded to transport loads of KFC to his fortress. He has since expanded operations to include shipping his emporium's products to its customers. It has a well-deserved poor reputation, the trains often running late or crashing in fiery wrecks due to either employee incompetence or sabotage by Sonic and Tails. Religion Robotnik claims that he saw Jesus during visit to the 4th dimension. After his return, he renounced his atheism and for a brief time, became the next pope, which he was pressured into stepping down from after encouraging racism and masturbation. Criminal Record Disheartened by his appearance, he decided the only way to make himself appealing to women was by having the biggest dick around. He broke into a Viagra factory in Mexico and deliberately immersed himself in size-enhancing chemicals, turning his penis into the infamous Pingas. He was arrested when the police arrived minutes later. Mashed Bandicoot Irregular Show: Episode 4 Robotnik is the main antagonist in the fourth episode of the Irregular Show. He is the warden and supervisor of his own prison. After Scratch and Grounder accidently release Benson, Twilight, and the Strangler from their cell, Robotnik tells his minions he'll deal with the three escaping prisoners by himself. He later arrives in the courtyard of the prison, shouting at Benson, Twilight, and the Strangler for trying to escape. However, Twilight successfully shoots down Robotnik's mobile, causing him to resort to plan B. He pulls out a remote and presses a button, causing the Egg-Nega Wisp to burst into the courtyard. Robotnik orders the Wisp to kill Benson and the Strangler, as the Wisp complies and chases after them. Robotnik tells Twilight he has something special for her, pulling out a laser blaster. He chases after the unicorn, attempting to kill her with his blaster. Unfortunately, Twilight is able to trick Robotnik by teleporting, making him believe she escaped, when she was actually behind him. She uses her magic to hold him in place, as Robotnik pleas to Twilight with lies. Twilight doesn't fall for Robotnik's tricks, and releases him after being told to do so by Benson. Robotnik falls on top of Scratch and Grounder, accidently setting off the bomb, destroying the prison and his minons. e begs for mercy as Benson, Twilight, and the Strangler approach him. Benson, Twilight, and the Strangler were able to escape. Robotnik reappears later in The Park, asking Pops to draw him instead of roses. He also appears in the game Mordecai and Rigby play on their T.V, "Super Robotnik Land 5: Chaos Emerald's Quest". Robotnik gets irrated during the final boss with the Dark Chaos Emerald, as he uses a part of the map to defeat the Emerald. However, he ends up in a white void filled with annoying dancing elves. Robotnik gets annoyed, causing him to pull out a remote to have Dentank help him. Unfortunately, the game crashes later on, causing Rigby to get mad. Super Robotnik Land Robotnik stars in a computer game called "Super Robotnik Land". CraazyCat13 created a trailer for the game called "Robotnik and his Gameboy". It can be downloaded here: http://superrobotnikland.blogspot.com/. Trivia *He is a procrastinator, often arbitrarily deciding to do things "tomorrow". *He has his brother called Dr. Neo Cortex. *He is secretly the creator of Mega Man and the six original robot masters. He also designed Wily's first sixteen robot masters. *As a child, he didn't age properly due to being born of a virgin pregnancy. Music Videos Robotnik is a popular source for YouTube Poop Music Videos (YTPMV). Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Dictators Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villains Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Pervs Category:Terrorists Category:Smart Category:Evil Category:Pingas Rangers Members Category:Epic Characters Category:Atheists Category:Really Hot Category:Psychopaths Category:Mad Scientists Category:Killers Category:Attractive Characters